


Living In A Dream

by Rosette82



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Memories, Romance, Sleepy Noctis, Songfic, mention of Ignis and Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: You wake up an early morning and remember some sweet memories of the past.-----Inspiration of the song: Det vackraste by One More Time. (Living In A Dream - eng version)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic inspired of song.
> 
> I suggest you to listen to the song before you read. It's not a must.
> 
> Swe: Det Vackraste   
> Eng: Living In A Dream
> 
> ~ ~ = Past memories
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

You turned around in the bed and woke up by the birds chipering outside the window. Even thought it was closed you could still hear their song. It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn’t rised yet. Yawning you turned back to your dear lover beside you. He was still in deep sleep, no bird song could disturb his slumber. You smiled and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He gave you no reaction. He must really be in deep sleep, you thought.

 

_It has to be a dream_

_When I wake up here beside you_

_You sleep so peacefully_

_Just how happy can two people be_

 

You decided not to leave the bed yet. So you sat up and leaned your back against the bed wall by the pillows. While doing that you noticed Nocits had moved closer to you and had laid and arm over your knee. Stroking his hair with a smile on your face, you remembered sweet moments from the past you both shared. 

 

_You’re lying here so close_

_I can hear your gentle breathing_

_Your love’s my favorite theme_

_Are we living in a dream?_

_It’s wonderful to see_

_How the morning fog is lifting_

_The night soon be gone_

_As darkness slowly turns to dawn_

 

One memory was when he found out about your allergy. You had got yourself a strong reaction from the indoor garden because it was the peak season. And he got annoyed by your sneezing.

 

~You where always prepared for it and had your medecine for it. But for some reason you had forgot to buy it. So now you where stuck in your room with closed windos. You had made promises with both Prompto and Ignis that day. Messaged them that you couldn’t leave your room because of the pollen and you had no medecine for it. You thought that that day was was going to be ruiend. But later that day on the evening someone knocked on your door. On the other side of the door stood Noctis with a small bouquet of flowers. He was about to say something but you interrupted him by sneezing every time he tried to talk with you.

 

”Man.” He sighed and hid the bouquet behind his back. He then grabbed a box from one of his pockets and gave it to you. ”Stop sneezing already. It’s annoying.” He said with an anoyed tone.

 

The box was allergy tabblets and you quickly opened it and took one and ran towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Leaving the prince at the entryway, he waited patiently for your return. ~

 

You felt a bit bad for him that day. Delaying the time for your promised date and not telling him about your allergy. It never crossed your mind. Looking down at your ’Sleeping beauty’ who hadn’t moved an inch.

_A chilly morning breeze_

_Sweeps around us while you slumber_

_I snuggle up to you_

_I can feel my dreams come true_

Smiling and rested your hand on his arm that was still over your knee. You loved when he was like this. It was so cute. What was more cute of him was when you found his photo album when he was little. You saw all of his embarasment moments.

You got a punishment for it by a playful prince.

 

_Moments of pleasure_

_A clam embrace when day is done_

_Moments to treasure_

_We’ve only just begun_

_There’s whealth beyond compare_

_In the love we share together_

_Affections regin supreme_

_When we’re Living In A Dream_

_I wake up in my dream_

_And you’re there with me to share it_

_I give your cheek a kiss_

_And I can’t belive I found such bliss_

~ ”Aw my god so cute~!” You squealed whenever you saw the little prince on each photo.

You where currently looking through Noctis photo album without his premission. You happened to find it while cleaning of a bookshelf.

 

”They’re still doing this short of thing.” You noted yourself. Meaning taking pictre and put them together in an album. When your family saved the photos digitally and showed them on a display. You loved albums more yet digitally was a life safer when is came to fire.

 

You found one particular picture you liked. A sneak picture of the young prince around early teenage sleeping. In a pose you recognize very much. But instead of hugging you he was hugging a huge animal like plush. You didn’t remember the name of it.

 

Lost in your thought and let your guard down you felt a pair of arms tickle attack you from behind. The album slipped from your hands and landed on the floor when you tried to stop the attcker. But it was impossible since the tickle attacker knew your weak spots. You laughed and laughed and when you felt that your knees was about to give you up. You shouted that you gave up and the tickeling stoped and you fell on your knees on the floor exhausted.

 

The attacker walked around you and picked up the album next to you. A playful grin was all you noticed before he went out from the room with the album. ~

 

That was the first time you found a playful side of him.

 

_I’m right here by your side_

_I can hear your gentle breathing_

_I’m proud to be with you_

_I can see my dreams come true_

There were so many memories you both shared, both funny and sad. But you didn’t got to dream back when you felt him shift on the bed. His head leaned up and you could see his eyes slowly open.

 

”Morning.” You say with a smile.

 

He dosen’t greet you back but grabs your body firmly and pulls you down next to him.

 

_Moments of pleasure_

_A calm embrace when day is done_

_Moments to treasure_

_We’ve only just begun_

_There’s wealth beyond compare_

_In love we have together_

_How fragile love can seem_

_When we’re Living In A Dream_

He snuggles into your chest and hugs you tightly. You giggled queitly and hugged him back. And slowly you went back to sleep.

 

_I’ll be here by your side_

_As we gently breathe together_

_Affections reign supreme_

_Are we living in a dream?_


End file.
